


The King

by Doll (angelslewdcake)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Accidental harm, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avoidance, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confusion, Coping, Crying, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feigned Ignorance, Feigning ignorance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lashes Out, Lashing Out, Loss of Control, Mental Breakdown, Mourning, Other, Past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sobbing, Stubborn, Trauma, Trust, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worry, accidental murder, distraction, self doubt, self hatred, suggested death, suggested murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslewdcake/pseuds/Doll
Summary: A girl finds something of hers mysteriously destroyed, and seeks answers. She isn't the only one who ends up with some answers.





	1. A Host Who Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I intended this to be personal fanfic about me, but I'm not comfortable inserting my name into fanfic, so the main character is completely nameless. Maybe the fact she's nameless will allow you to enjoy it more, or maybe the fact I actually intended the character to be me will let you enjoy it more. You can laugh at me in the comments if you want, I don't care.
> 
> Enjoy the nonsense.

A girl inserted her house key into the front doors lock, unlocking it with a ka-klunk. She let herself in, quickly re-locking it before proceeding.

The girl unconsciously scanned her home for something as she made her way to her bedroom, only to be caught off guard by a book in the open doorway to her bedroom. She usually left her door closed while she was out, and of course, didn't leave books on the floor of all places. She crouched down, carefully picking up the misplaced book only to be given another surprise - it was utterly destroyed. The cover was partially burnt, as were many of the pages. Rips and tears, and even claw marks were abound.

She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Bill!" The girl called out, the abused looking book in her hands. "Bill!"

A small blue flame appears, and from that flame a small triangular demon with a bow tie and top hat appears, floating. He faced the girl, but his gaze was not.

"I...i-it was me, okay?" He sounded angry, his voice faltering and wavering, but his eye were wide with so many different emotions. 

"The book? It's not a big deal, but can you tell me wh-"

The triangle is engulfed in those very same flames that were there moments ago, and they began to spread. Within mere, nearly unnoticeable moments, a gentleman in suit and hat, one eye closed with a scar took the place of the triangle.

And he had her pinned against a wall.

She dropped the book in surprise.

"B-Bill?" The girl asked, almost innocently. "Where's your eyepatch?"

"I didn't feel like getting dressed." The demon growled, leaning into her, his face brushing up against hers. She could feel his breath against her neck, and his growl rumble in his throat. Her face heated up, nearly lighting herself up with all the warmth that radiated off of her.

"Is that... a problem... doll?"

"B-Bill, I just asked about the boo-"

The demon placed his teeth against the shell of the girls ear, nibbling. She gulped, gently pushing against him to ask him to stop. When she did, she found he was warmer than usual. It was... comforting.

Yet eerily unsettling.

"Bi-ll..." She could only stutter as the demon gently pecked her neck, knowingly and carefully taking it slow with all the spots that drove her crazy. He held her by her sides, gently, but not merely a suggestion. He moved his hands up and down against her slowly, sending small, warm waves of comfort from his fingertips in the form of tiny blue flames, "Y-you're hiding something." the girl squeaked.

"Oh, I certainly am..." He growled against her neck. "I can show you if you want." He grazed his teeth against her neck, making her shiver before she pushed at him again, this time more assertive than the last.

"Oh, you want to play, doll?" He asks, genuinely thinking that she's playing a game as he pushes his body against hers.

"N-no." She stutters, quickly trying to regain herself, "I'm serious, Bill. Please stop."

The demon pulled his head back, and gave her a strange look she couldn't quite make out.

"Fine, doll." He let's go, raising his hands in the air defensively for a second before he spins on the heel on his foot to turn.

She reaches her arm out, touching his shoulder before he can. He stops, sighs loudly and purposefully obnoxiously.

"There is clearly something wrong, Bill."

He drops his hands, raising an eyebrow almost mockingly. "Oh yeah, doll? Then what is it?"

"Well, for one, the book."

He rolled his eye.

"Yes, I did it. Happy now?"

And for another, you weren't even reading my mind. You thought I was... playing." She rubbed her arm.

He refused to make eye contact subconsciously, looking away.

She thought for a brief second, she needed to ask the right questions to get the right answers. He was a fickle demon, after all.

"Bill, you've been acting weird." She asked, adruptly and straight forwardly.

"Oh, really?" He mutters, venomous and sarcastic.

"You didn't just mean the book, did you, Bill?" She spoke as simply as she could, while keeping it as an open question. She didn't want him to dance around the matter. Even if he danced well.

Bill looked up, making eye contact with her. She's never seen him this terrified before. He just looked at her, almost blank as he was so filled with fear. And yet, it was merely momentarily.

"Did you... see something in the book you didn't like?" The girl asks, studying him as he suddenly rips his gaze away from her once more.

"What do you know? You're just a mortal fleshbag." He muttered as he turned, the girl internally flinching at the comment.

"Bill... I know something happened to you." The girl nearly begs the demon with her eyes, needing an answer.

"Nothing... happened." He muttered, too quiet to be heard.

"You just never told me." She takes a step forward, slipped her arms under his and loosely wrapping her arms around his waist. She couldn't see, but his face was turning pink.

"Bill. You don't need to tell me... but I'm here, okay?" She gives him a gentle, reassuring hug from behind and then slips her arms out of his, letting him go. She watches him as he just stands there silently. Giving him a moment before softly sighing to herself before turning back to the wall as she crouches to pick up the damaged book.

The sulking demon hears the pages move against each other, and takes his cue.

"In your book..." She let him talk, "There was a king. He... killed everyone." He spoke almost deadpan, yet as if he was choking on something. "I didn't like it."

The girl begins to walk up to him - the demon never moving. He still wasn't facing her. She carefully made her way to the front of him, grabbing his hand with one of hers and pulling his hand up so it was in front of him and between them both.

"Why didn't you like it, Bill?"

He glanced at her before looking away completely. He felt shame. Jealousy. Fear. Regret. Anger. Longing. It was too much. He couldn't take it. Not in front of her. Maybe if he told her, he thought to himself, she would judge him as he deserved, and let him stew in his own emotions and self-appointed suffering.

"I'm the king in that book... I killed people. My planet. My dimension!" He looked at her, his eye glowing bright yellow. "Are you happy now?!"

The girl suddenly leapt forward, and then saw something she's never seen him do before; flinch. She couldn't stop her leapt mid lunge as she pulled him into an embrace, flinching slightly herself in fear that she did something wrong. The demon stiffened, eyes still closed as he tried to hide from his confusing and conflicting emotions.

"You... don't hate me?" The demon spoke, his voice soft but breaking with ever letter of every word. He was holding something back.

The girl kept him in her hold, unmoving expect to tighten her embrace into something more comforting. "Bill?" She asks, her voice calm, gentle, but filled with worry. "Why would I hate you?"

"I-I killed them, ! All of them, every last o-one of them!" His voice became louder, a confusing anger taking over his body as he began to tremble. Moments after uttering the words, his trembling softened, becoming almost tender... but still filled to the brim of conflicting fears as his body began to soften just as his trembling. "They're not coming back." 

The demon felt sudden pang in his heart - a pain he hasn't felt in a long time, a pain he never found funny - as he reached his arms up from the girls grasp, finding his hands gripping at her back harshly as he leaned over her. She flinched, only pulling him into an even tighter embrace in response. Uncomfortably tight to distract herself from the pain, but not enough that the demon would notice or care. 

"They're not coming back!" He roared, red flames sprouting like tendrils, the physical yet still ethereal embodiments of hate and regret, but most importantly, acceptance, from his hands. The flames flickered at the girl before they mellowed into a blue hue, then ultimately were snuffed out. "They... they're... not c-coming back..." She didn't need him to elaborate further; he wasn't the type of demon to admit to an accident. He'd rather pretend it was intended. Even if it clearly wasn't.

The demon slouched, arms dropping abruptly and drooping limply to his sides. He became silent for what felt like eternity. But for Bill, eternity wasn't enough. It would never be. 

His skin paled, being drained of its lively colour. A few small tears began to well, cooling whatever it touched. His single eye both softened and petrified, looking at something that wasn't there. Or, no longer was there.

"Bill." The girl spoke just as gently before but with a soft accent of pain, her voice cracking.

"I-" The demon's pupil pulsated a single time, dilating as the coloured came splashing down back into his flesh. A sudden, new realization brought him back to the world of living. He was here again. He pushed himself away from the girl, against her shoulders as snapped his head away, far too quickly study her face, still holding onto her shoulders. She smiled, but it was clear something wasn't right.

Panic turned to anger, "Doll! Doll, are you okay?!" His voice cracking and wavering, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

His pupil shrank upon releasing these words. Quivering. He just blamed her for what he did. "I- I hurt you! I'm a monster! You need to get away from me, , doll, please!" He quickly let go of her shoulders, backing up, "I-it's going to happen again." His voice became smaller and smaller, "Isn't it?"

As the demon backed up, the girl leapt again, only to embrace him again. 

However, as she embraced the unstable demon she lost her balance, falling forward with the demon in her embrace. The demon instinctively pushed her forwards, his body refusing to fall backwards. Bill wasn't used to these types of instincts - he hadn't always inhabited a human body after all. He might've had these instincts long ago - but over time, he lost them. These were a recent re-development for him - at first, even this body had not a single instinct in sight. They came later. It was almost like physiotherapy for his muscle memory and mind.

He felt his stomach get caught in his throat as she pulled him down with her, letting go of him as they fell.

And just like that, just in time, blue flames, and only blue flames, shoot out from under the girl - cushioning her fall before fizzling and dissipating quickly.

The demon has his knees against the ground, between hers. His back slouched in shock. His face contorted from shock to disgust - a hatred for himself, and horror for what could have happened. His voice squeaked in panic,

"You fleshbags are so fragile I-"

The girl heaved herself up just enough to reach up and grab Bill, pulling him down completely and atop her in a warm embrace, their foreheads gently colliding.

And that's all it took.

The demon completely broke down.

"Wh... y aren't you afraid of me?" His voice was the smallest thing in of all the universes. Something so small he hadn't witnessed it himself, until today. Not that he realized, of course.

"Because you're Bill."

He felt a noticeable sting from his eye, and in fear of what was about to happen, he rested his face against her shoulder as his eye began to well. The girl could feel his tears soak into her shirt as a few, stubborn tears turned into quiet sobs. She closed her eyes in defeat, humming a familiar song as she embraced the demon and he embraced her.

_When we meet again,  
Some sunny day_


	2. A Party That Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a good 'ol cry, courtesy of the girls now demon tears soaked shirt, Bill whisks her away to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopeless.

The demon summoned his blue flames, engulfing the girl within them. The flames caddied her into the air, gently whisking her around the house. "Bill... is this really necessary?" She asked, but there was amusement in her voice.

"Yes it is, doll." The demon chuckled, gesturing his hands confidently in the air to move her along in the air and to her bedroom.

The demon snapped his wrist, lowering her onto their... well, her bed. It certainly didn't feel like it merely belonged just to her, not anymore at least.

"Stay still and stay here," The demon spoke matter-of-factly, but chipper, "I need to fix you."

The girl gave a small nod, as the demon disappeared into the flames that had carried her so tenderly just moments before. She indulged herself with a smile before, in mere moments, the demon reappeared in a puff of those very same flames. But this time he appeared as his smaller, yellower, triangular form - not the human form he assumed as he carried her within his flames. In his hand he held a red first aid kit that was larger than he was, tipping him over a noticeable amount.

The girl giggled at him as he gestured down and towards himself, looking down at his small, golden body. "I meant to do that, doll!" He exclaimed with a chuckle, summoning his flames with a snap once more as to shed this triangular form in favour of his human form. He held the same first aid kit in his hand as he did, but it was no longer comically oversized compared to his body.

The demon smiled and strode towards the girl that he quite literally whisked away today. He placed the kit beside her before speaking in his usual, cheerful tone. Yet there was a hint of genuine confidence. Something that was always faked before.

"Could you be a doll and turn around for me?" He asked, and of course, she obliged. As she shifted her body so she was no longer facing the demon, he popped open the first aid kit and dug for the antiseptic. He ripped open a pack of sterile cotton balls and doused them in the liquid. He then set them into the air, levitating them with his flames as he reached his hand under her shirt in an attempt to lift it. She squeaked in response, startled as she quickly reached to pull her shirt back down.

"Doll..." He sounded mildly dejected, but mostly amused with a gentle chuckle at the end of her pet name, "The burns are on your back."

She let go of her shirt and sighed in relief, "You startled me."

"I noticed," the demon leaned forward, his breath against her as he whispered, "doll."

She quickly covered her face with her hands as she turned red, flustered in embarrassment. She felt as red as Bill looked when he was angry. Of course, she couldn't actually turn such a shade of red, but it didn't stop Bill from noticing. "Bill..."

The demon only giggled in amusement, refusing to acknowledge her embarrassment with words as he leaned back into his original position. He kept the back half of her shirt up with his hand, pinning it between his fingers and her shoulder. He used his free hand to attentively swab her injuries with the antiseptic. 

She flinched as the cooling and burning liquid stung at her wounds, to which the demon responded by sending small blue flames from his fingertips to tickle and warm her shoulder which they rested on - as good a distraction as any. Her flinching ceased, but the demon could still sense the pain the antiseptic caused... and, of course, decided the best course of action was to lean back in and let his breath tickle her neck and ear. She stiffened up, the demon successful in his goal. "Ya know... doll..." He smiled against her.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm done." He chuckled, "That went by quick, didn't it, _doll?_ "

She gulped, "Y-yeah."

"Well, that's not entirely true. I still need to put the burn cream on, don't I?" He leaned back, gently pulling her shirt down.

"But we wouldn't want to get any of the cream on your shirt now, would we?"

The girls face became warmer - so warm she could barely think. "R-right."

"Do you want to take it off yourself?" He asked, a smirk taking place of his smile.

The girl began to speak before even fully processing what he had just asked. "I- uh, no, you can." Upon releasing her words, she realized her error and made a nearly inaudible squeak, her face burning up in embarrassment.

"If you say so~" His voice nearly mocked her with mischief and cunningness. He chuckled to himself before tenderly reaching his hands under her shirt... teasingly slow. He let her _really_ feel the embarrassment she caused herself as he pulled her shirt up and over, removing it entirety... in what seemed like eternity.

He balled the garment up, placing it beside her before he reached his hand out in front of her and felt her forehead. "W-what're you doing?" She asked, startled.

"I'm checking your temperature." The demon spoke, his hand lingering far longer than it should. "And I do believe you have a fever, doll. But what do I know? You humans are _so confusing._ " Of course, he knew exactly why she was so warm, but continued to feign his innocence sarcastically before he took his hand back.

"Y-yeah..." She trailed off, unable to keep her train of thought on a single track. trains crisscrossing back and forth, on tracks they didn't belong, crashes abound and many.

"Doll, could you lay down? I don't want to get the burn cream in your hair." He smiled sweetly but manipulatively, even if she couldn't see his expression from her position. She, of course, obliged. Incorrectly. 

She laid on her back, in nothing but a bra and bottoms as she looked up at the demon. He chuckled again, pushing the hair out of her face, "Oh doll... what am I going to do with you?" 

She looked up at the demon and watched his gaze. She was clearly dazzled and dazed in confusion from the heat of her own embarrassment. "H-huh?"

"Please turn over, doll. The burns are on your back."

"O-oh!" She immediately looked away, refusing to make eye contact as she turned so she was laying on stomach. She hid her head under her arms.

The demon gazed at her almost... lovingly - not an emotion he was used to, but an emotion nonetheless. He didn't even catch himself gazing down at her and taking pleasure in the warmth of this feeling. He reached down and moved her long hair away from and off of her back before grabbing the burn cream. He squirted the burn cream onto her back, eliciting a squeak from the girl. "T-that's cold!"

He felt himself snap out of something, but he couldn't regonize what before he fell back into it as he laughed. "Sorry, doll."

He could have quickly warmed up the lotion with his flames, but he decided against it as he massaged the cold cream into her burns. She shuddered and shivered as he did.

Bill's laugh died down into a softer chuckle as he caught himself smiling a small, genuine smile. Even though she hadn't done anything, well, that either of them were aware of, the simple fact she tolerated his little pranks meant a lot to him. Without knowing why himself, he uttered with a peaceful tone to his voice,

"Thank you."

She, of course, giggled at the sudden, unexpected thank you that snapped her out of her stupor. "For what, triangle face?"

His smile morphed and grew into a crazed looking grin before he had a near laughing fit once more. He quickly snagged the bottle of cream and squirted another dollop of the punishing cold onto her back. She squeaked once more before falling into a laughing fit just as the demon did as he levitated some bandaging and tried to cover her burns as she giggled, only to cause each other to laugh harder.

As the laughter settled down between the two and the demon finished tending to her burns, she rolled over onto her back and gazed up at the demon with sleepy eyes. "Bill?"

"Yeah, doll?" He spoke with a pique of curiosity as he watched her eyes close.

"You're welcome."


End file.
